The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The ease of use of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system in a manner that is convenient is desirable.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches might be inflexible or awkward to use when, for example, the user desires to change which characteristics associated with a set of data are presented to the user. In some systems, only the administrator can change which properties the user can see with a set of data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the user to easily change which characteristics of a set of data are presented to the user to improve the ease of use of the database system.